


Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy

by hopeless_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Langst, M/M, Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy, Sorry to lance, and just like two lines of klance, mainly just lance, near death for lance, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_light/pseuds/hopeless_light
Summary: Lance didn't understand why the universe chose kids to protect the universe. Most of the time he just wants to go home.Based of the vocaloid song Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy.





	Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic. the italicized parts are lyrics from the song. anyway I hope you like it! And here's a link to the song the story it based off of.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNhOoMRfbzk

_Pulling_ _pranks_ _with_ _a_ _straight_ _face._ Lance kept his face straight when he talked with his younger siblings. He had to hide his emotions or they would be suspicious especially with what he had planned. “Hey let’s play a game of hide and seek.” Lance exclaimed and the two younger siblings smiled at their nine year old brother. Of course Lance was seeker and he counted to ten although he already knew where they would hide. Five seconds later he heard screeching coming from his younger sister’s room and a second later she flew out of her room. “There’s giant bugs in my room!” She screamed and Lance burst. Of course the ‘giant bugs’ were fake Lance had saw them at the local sore and begged his mama to buy them just for this purpose. “LANCE!!” His sister screeched as she realized the joke and soon he was tackled to the ground his younger siblings on top of him.

_It’s so lonely, I wanna play around._ Lance sighed dropping his head on the book he was studying. He had to study hard in order to get the scholarship at the Garrison but he hated it. He turned to look out the window and saw his sibling both younger and older running around. He sighed again he could have joined them but he had decided to study instead he was really regretting that choice. “LANCE!” His little sister jumped onto his back. “Marie what are you doing?” Lance laughed untangling her from him. “Please come out and play with us!” She looked up and gave him the puppy eyes that he can never say no to. “I have to study.” He said weakly knowing that in a minute he would join them. “It’s Saturday.” Marie huffed and grabbed his arm dragging him with her. He smiled this was his family and he loved all of them.

_To you, and even you To be blunt, I’m not really needed._ Lance scowled, sure he was upgraded to fighter pilot but only because Keith, his rival, got kicked out. And now every chance Iverson got he reminded Lance that he was only here because bad boy Keith left. He couldn’t help it every comment brought down his confidence. And to make matters worse he failed yet another simulator even after acting confident in front of his teammates Hunk and Pidge. He had to get out of this place. His confidence plummeted and his anxiety was taking its place. He decided to do what he always did and ran. That sort of failed because soon he was dragged into a war. A war where even the slightest mistake could kill him. 

_That’s enough, I’m tired, go away._ The battles were harsh and cruel. Sure no one died and when someone was hurt they were put into the healing pod. But honestly Lance wanted his home. He wanted his giant family. Most of all he wanted to rest. He only ever told Coran about his worries, he decided to relax and that time he relaxed, BOOM, they were attacked right under Lance’s nose. Lance sighed yet again he was healed and no new threat of Zarkon has come yet so that means he can relax. Right? Wrong. Allura decided that they all need more training. When they weren’t fighting for their lives they were training. Lance just wanted one day off but that wasn’t coming any day soon. He just wished that the galaxy would remember that they were just kids forced into a war.

_I dreamed of rich colors. But when I wake up, all I see are my two black hands._ They have been in space for days, weeks, months, Lance didn’t know anymore. Every night he would dream of his family, a family the comforted him, not make him feel bad for his lack of skill. A family that told him every day that he would survive that he would be okay, not a family that pushed him never letting him have just one day of rest. In his head he knew that the other teammates didn’t mean to be harsh. He knew they just wanted him to be strong enough to bring down the Galra. He knew they loved him and he loved them to. But right now he just wished for his family the one that forced him out to play not train.

_A carefree child dances happily, unknowing._ Another planet saved. Another battle where no one dies. Another day in the Healing pod. And another alliance meeting. The planet was peaceful and beautiful. The aliens were reptilian like called the Silurian. Most of them green and some brown but all covered in scales. They had only just been attacked by the Galra before Voltron came and saved them. They were happy thanking the paladins and Lance even saw a kid dancing around during the feast. He smiled at that wishing he had that innocence. Wishing he still could play around. Wishing he hadn’t been pulled into this war that was slowly sucking the life out of him.

_Out of breath, we play a game of tag. And I was caught by you._ They were in a Galran ship. Lance and Keith had separated from the group to search the block for prisoners. But somewhere along the way they took a wrong turn and were now hopelessly lost. “Keith I told you it was a left.” Lance muttered glancing down the halls to make sure there were no guards. “Whoops.” Keith whispered sheepishly. Lance huffed and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. “Found them!” A voice yelled from behind. Keith and Lance turn behind to see a group of guards. The two decided to run instead of getting caught. Lance grabbed Keith after many turns and pushed him in an alcove where they hid till the guards ran past. They slowly slid out before retracing their steps in hopes of finding the prisoners. Yet again they are met with guards but before they can call out their location Keith and Lace both attacked. Lance smiled momentarily when all guards had fallen until he saw one last one hiding. The one that had hid also had a gun pointed straight at Keith whose back was turned away from the Galra. “Keith!” Lance screeched before pushing him away as the galran shot. Lance felt the impact hitting him in the chest and the last he saw was Keith’s panicked face.

_Taking a trembling step forward, Alone, I say; “Bye bye”._ Lance was on a field filled with flowers. He blinked the field gone and now he was on an alien planet. He rubbed his eyes the planet was gone he was on a beach. He sucked in a breath, it was the beach in Varadero. Lance turned and there at the shore was his family. Lance could feel the tears streaming down his face as he stared at the image of his family. All of them smiling his mama in the middle her arms open. “Come now my son come home!” She whispered a giant smile. Lance was trembling now his family his home. He took a step and memories shot through him. He froze as he remembered the shot that went through him. He stared at his family realizing that they were only an image and that he was dying. He was still frozen in the ankle high water debating whether to go to his family or find a way back. Lance then chuckled he shouldn’t hesitate he knew he had to go back but he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to go back to the pain and battles. Sure he wanted to see Keith again but he couldn’t handle the pain anymore. “Bye Voltron. My space family I love you.” He whispered quietly tears still falling. But before he could take another step he was pulled back.

_Come on, Love, love, come over here._ “LANCE COME BACK.” Keith was screaming his voice hoarse from yelling too much. He was cradling lance bridal style running through the ship towards where he hoped Red was. “Keith talk to me.” It was Shiro’s voice through the comms. “He’s not breathing Shiro. Oh god he’s not breathing.” Keith now felt tears streaming down his face. He forced himself to run faster. “Keith calm down. Who’s not breathing?” Shiro his voice calm but also laced with worry. “LANCE!” Keith screamed finally making it to red. “Oh god.” It was Pidge this time. “Keith please tell me you are joking.” Hunk said voice shaking. “Why would I joke like this?” Keith yelled as he focused on piloting Red to the ship. Keith then turned the comms off as the other paladins started to panic. “Come on Lance don’t die on me. Please don’t die. I need you.” Keith started mumbling his vision blurred from tears. As soon as he landed he ran with Lance to the med bay where Coran and Allura were setting up a pod. “Hurry put him in.” Allura said messing with computers. “Please work.” Keith whispered as he set him in the pod. The pod then seemed to shock Lance. “Don’t worry that’s natural it shocks him in hopes of starting his heart Coran explained. For a second nothing but then the heart monitor started and Keith’s legs gave out in relief. Lance was alive.

_Is it all right? Is it fine? I open my eyes._ Lance had thought he was a goner. Lance had secretly hoped he was a goner. But soon, too soon, he felt the familiar fall when the healer pod opens. As he fell he hoped Hunk was there to catch him again. Instead of the giant friend that usually catches him he felt smaller arms wrap around him. “Lance.” The voice croaked. The voice that belonged to Keith. “LANCE.” He heard another yell this time Hunk. “Oh thank god you’re alive.” Pidge this time. “We missed you buddy.” Shiro whispered and soon he was tackled to the ground by all his friends. Lance couldn’t help a small smile as he felt them pushing into him. Lance finally cracked his eyes open to be met with the face of his friends. All of them had tear stained faces and red eyes and all of them were tearing up with giant smiled on their faces. “You scared me so much.” Keith murmured from his place on Lance’s chest. “Sorry mullet.” Lance croaked out voice rough from not being used. “Never take a bullet for me, again.” Keith said hiding his face in his chest. Lance let out a small laugh at that. He felt the tears well up and soon he was crying. He was alive. And he was with his family.

_Today and even tomorrow, let’s all play together._ For the next few days after Lance’s resurrection his team would not let him out of their sights. And every night they would refuse to sleep by themselves which would ensue a giant sleepover in the main room. Allura and Coran always joined them and made sure every minute that Lance was fine. Lance smiled and assured them he was fine and he was honestly surprised they cared so much. But the one who clinged the most to him was Keith. Keith had to be touching Lance to actually convince him that Lance was alright. Every day he would latch himself to Lance’s arm and honestly it was adorable. Lance knew he always had a crush and Keith and he was glad that there could be a possibility that it was recuperated. Maybe one day he would finally get the courage to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the team from sounding harsh. And all the things where the team 'brings him down' is just Lance's anxiety trying to convince him he wasn't good. Anyway I hoped you liked it!


End file.
